zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Zelda-Walkthrough/Part 2
Chapter 1 – Inside The Great Deku Tree * Chapter 2 – Princess of Destiny ** 2.1 – Leaving Kokiri ** 2.2 – Hyrule Castle * Chapter 3 – The Mighty Collection * Chapter 4 – Dodongo’s Cavern * Chapter 5 – Inside Jabu-Jabu’s Belly * Chapter 6 – Timely Appearance * Chapter 7 – Forest Temple * Chapter 8 – Fire Temple * Chapter 9 – Ice Cavern * Chapter 10 – Water Temple * Chapter 11 – Bottom of the Well * Chapter 12 – Shadow Temple * Chapter 13 – Spirit Temple * Chapter 14 – Ganon’s Castle 2.1 Leaving Kokiri * New Items: Fairy Ocarina * New Heart Pieces: None * New Gold Skulltulas: #4 ~ The Curse ~ After defeating the boss and stepping into the light, you’ll appear back outside, only to hear another lecture from the Deku Tree as he finally reveals what happened to him: An evil man from the desert came and demanded the Deku Tree give up one of three Spiritual Stones, which, when gathered together, can open a door into the Sacred Realm. Once there, the evil man would be able to attain the Triforce, a remnant of raw power left behind by the three Goddesses who created the land of Hyrule. After his epic story, the Deku Tree insists that the evil man from the desert must be stopped and never allowed to enter the Sacred Realm. Because the Deku Tree would not give him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, he cast a curse upon the tree which cannot be lifted. Lame. Before he dies, he urges you to seek out “the Princess of Destiny” in Hyrule Castle and gives you the stone that the man was after. Oooo, shiny! The Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Kokiri, then dies… Well, that’s no good. Upon returning to the village, you are immediately stopped by Mido, who jumps to the conclusion that YOU killed the Great Deku Tree. Before you can get a word in, he leaves. Jerk! Make sure you save real quick. Since there’s nothing to do here at the moment, go ahead and leave via the exit on the opposite side of the village. You’ll then witness a short clip in which Link runs across the bridge leading to Hyrule Field and Saria pops out of nowhere to say goodbye. Aww, so sad… As a parting gift, she gives him the Fairy Ocarina, a mystical instrument that allows you to play magic songs throughout your journey. Sweet. After that, Link decides to run away. Give her a hug or something, man! ~ Hyrule Field ~ As soon as you exit, you’ll witness a short clip giving you an overview of the field. The castle on the opposite side is our goal. When you regain control, head around the corner and- DOH! The owl who interrupts you is named Kaepora Gaebora, and he will speak to you endlessly about various matters. Basically, he just reaffirms that you need to go to Hyrule Castle and explains that you have a map, even out here. When he’s done talking, make sure you select the bottom option: No, I DON’T want to hear it again! Nintendo swaps his responses just to frustrate us throughout the game… Once he flies away, start running towards the castle (use your mini-map to head straight there). If you’re quick, you’ll make it there before nightfall. If you don’t make it before night (likely) you’ll encounter a new enemy: Stalchildren. If you don’t want to face them, you can just wait on the road (they don’t appear if you do). At sunrise, the drawbridge finally lower for you. ~ Hyrule Castle Market ~ Once your finally there, immediately enter the first door you come to on this overhead view screen. This is a guardhouse where the soldier on duty is supposed to be watching the crates and jars to make sure nobody busts them up. Fortunately for us, he’s bored, so he’ll let you tear the place to shreds. =D This is a great place to get Rupees early on, but more importantly, one of the crates in the back of the room next to the guard contains a Gold Skulltula. Roll into them, kill the foe and collect the token. Head into the heart of the Market. There’s very little we can do here at the moment, so we’ll get the goodies later. Go to the opposite side of the area and follow the road. 2.2 Hyrule Castle * New Items: Weird Egg, Chicken, Zelda’s Letter, Zelda’s Lullaby * New Heart Pieces: None * New Gold Skulltulas: #5 ~ Trespassing ~ As soon as you enter, head forward to- DOH! It’s that stupid owl again! Kaepora Gaebora assures you that you are going in the right direction, then explains that in some areas, like towns and inside houses, time stands still, while outside (in areas like this or Hyrule Field) time will move regularly. So if you want to wait until day or night, you’ll have to leave town. Good to know I guess. After he flies away, roll into the tree that he was perched on to make a Gold Skulltula pop out of its branches! Collect the token, then round the corner and you’ll find a gate blocking the way through the rest of the area. The guard refuses to let you in, so we’ll have to find another way. Back near the beginning of this area, there’s some vines against the wall. Climb up the middle of them to get on top of the nearby cliff. This gets us past the first obstacle. Now, rather than trying to go all the way, go get caught by some of the guards. Just walk up to them until they see you. You’ll be tossed out at the gate from earlier. Lame. Head back to the vines and- hey! There’s a red haired girl here by the name of Malon. Talk to her to learn that she’s from Lon Lon Ranch, that round thing in the center of Hyrule Field. Her father, Talon, went to Hyrule Castle to deliver some crates of Lon Lon Milk, but she assumes he fell asleep. As long as you’re on your way there, you could wake him up if you find him, right? The obvious conclusion is to give you… an egg… With potential omelette in hand, climb up the vines again and follow the cliff until you get to the end, then jump off on the other side of the gate (rather than go towards the guard). Once down there, turn to face the castle. You’ll see that there’s two guards on the path to the right, so we can’t go that way. Instead, climb up between the two guards on the right and the single guard up top on the left. You should easily be able to make it between them without being noticed. Stay to the left (don’t go on the bright road) and you’ll come to another gate with two guards at either side. On the left, however, are some suspicious looking stones sticking out of the cliff here. Walk up to them and you’ll find their climbable. Get up top then jump down on the other side. In this final area, there’s still those two guards at this gate to deal with… Jump into the moat instead and swim along, collecting Rupees along the way. Once you get to the far corner, climb out and continue the rest of the way until you find Talon sleeping away. Most likely, it took you longer than a day to do this, in which case, the Weird Egg would have hatched into a Chicken. If it hasn’t hatched yet, just wait around until it does. Put it on a C button and use it while standing next to Talon to wake him up. Speak to him after he gets up to verify what Malon told you earlier about the milk delivery and the fact that he fell asleep. Upon learning that Malon asked you to find him, he runs away screaming out of fear of his own daughter. Strange, strange man. Once he’s gone, grab the crates and push and pull them into the water. The second one will snap right on top of the first, giving you the added height you need to jump to the water flow coming from within the castle. From here, you can crawl through this hole into the inner walls! ~ Castle Courtyard ~ This area is littered with guards. Surely they could find better ways of keeping watch than making circles around the topiaries and flowers… I can see it now, one turning to the other and profusely declaring: “No way in HELL are people taking these royal blooms!” Obviously, the goal is to make it through without getting caught. You can stand behind them, but not to either side. Wait until they are either on the opposite side of a fountain, statue, topiary, or are simply walking away from you to make your move. After you’ve passed the final obstacle, simply turn left and head on into the quiet part of the gardens. In this new area, there are no guards at all, so you can relax. Before talking with Zelda on the other side of the area, check out the cameo pictures in the window on the right side. =D Anyway, go speak with the princess to engage the perhaps the lengthiest conversation in the history of the Zelda series. After a quick exchange of names, she’ll give away her family’s deepest secrets. As we already knew, after the goddesses left the land of Hyrule, a portion of the power remained in the form of three magical triangles known as the Triforce. What she reveals now is that whoever gains the Triforce will be granted any wish they desire, which could change the fate of Hyrule for the next hundred years. After being allowed a peep show at the creepy Gerudo man she was spying on, she will recruit you to retrieve the remaining Spiritual Stones to get to Sacred Realm with her before Ganondorf does. She also gives you a “letter,” which you can use to get past the guard at the base of Death Mountain in Kakariko Village. When you’re ready to go, head for the exit, where you’ll be greeted by Zelda’s nursemaid, a ninja of sorts who’s loyal to the royal family. She believes the young lady’s visions and will help you throughout your quest. For the start of this meeting, she teaches you your first song: Zelda’s Lullaby. After that, Impa will then lead you outside the castle and point you towards Kakariko Village. After a quick flash of light, you are left to seek out your next objective. Unfortunately, before we really do scale Death Mountain, there’s a few other things we need to accomplish that she didn’t mention… Category:Walkthroughs